For Better or Worse
by DarkStorm28
Summary: Due to the circumstances of war 19 year old Naruto is sent back in time to fix or prevent whatever may lead up to it. The decisions he makes are ultimate and cannot be changed once made, whether he make the right, wrong, or best choices are up to him... Whether they be for better or worse. Time-Travel Story. [Paring or parings undecided, possibly harem. Strong/mature Naruto]


AN:

Hello. Everybody, this is my first time writing a story here on Fanfic despite me being on here for years. This was just sort of a project or test I'd thought I'd type up, though I have thought a bought this for a while, I'm not sure if I will update this again? Who knows? I just wanted to at least give it one shot a typing a story and contribute to the Fanficton community.

I decided to do a time traveling story as I find those as my most favorite and interesting genre of stories, (though they are a bit hard to do) anywho, I hope you all enjoy the story, and also decided to make naruto 19 in this story. For reason yet to be explain. (Btw I'm not the best in grammar and punctuation so if a beta reader happen to read this and wish to fix anything that's wrong with it hit me up.

**?**...

_?..._

* * *

Ahhhh, damn... Naruto said waking up groggily and a bit disoriented "Where am I?" looking around to find the once familiar and nostalgic place that was his room. "I'm- I'm in my room?"

Naruto came to the realization still in a confusing daze from the time travel he questions himself, "so did I really make it?" looking down at hands that were considerably smaller and that as well as the rest of his body; one could only come to a certain conclusion.

"Well if this isn't any indication than I don't know what possibly could be, the only thing now is to figure out how far I got sent back and exactly what time I'm in now." Naruto said to himself getting out of his bed making his way to the mirror to further examine himself.

"Hmm... If I have to say so myself I'd say I went back 9 years judging from how young I am now." Noticing his bed hair and face Naruto flinched. "Damn, it looks like I've slept for over 20 years.. Heh, how ironic,"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at himself at the stupidity and paradoxical pun of his statement. "But god I look like a wreck, I need to do something about that."

Just as he was about to go clean himself up, his eye caught something. "ohhh would you looky here, I forgot all about this, this will definitely tell me where and how far back I am." smiling to himself Naruto searched the object that caught his attention until he seen something horrifying...

Wha!?- no..no.. FUCK.. Shhit! DAMN IT ALL !" what Naruto seen was his calendar and what was circle on his calendar and that was...

"The Genin Exams!"

"You got to be fucking kidding me! I'm back that Far!? I needed to go back, but not this fucking far! This is way too far! Even for me! What the hell am I supposed to do for all this time!? Fuck me!" pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation he decided to calm himself to by taking deep breaths breathing in deep in slow " easy, easy, be easy, calm down." Naruto coaxing himself said, _'__besides think of the big picture 'your main objective is to save the people, and this world from those crazy uchihas that was the whole reason you came back; you knew the risks__.._

"I did" he said to himself "I am the man who will change history…"

_"Do __not get deterred, do no sway.__"_

A light angelic voice said.

"I WON'T…I won't,

Not ever..." Naruto replied.

As if having a mental battle with himself (which he was) he couldn't help but to think that something was unusual with the mental conversation inside his head, it felt like something else was there...

Brushing it off as if he was just tired and it was nothing, or maybe some it was stress, "maybe I'm Just stressed, or perhaps it's an after effect from the time travel, it wasn't anything serious" Naruto said to himself.

"I need to talk to the old fox before I do anything else, I need to make sure he's alright, and also ask him if there's anything wrong with my body as well just to be sure."

Concentrating, while getting into his toad mediation formation, Naruto stopped and thought of something: "I need to be discreet while doing this; I don't need anyone knowing about

"this" or "me" anytime soon.'' closing all his curtains and doors Naruto made one last note before he got started.

"The old man occasionally checked on me with his crystal ball that much I know so... wait a minute… THE OLD MAN IS ALIVE! Naruto shouted in realization of remembrance and surprisement and overall pure happiness; apparently forgotten or just haven't come to terms to when and where he exactly was.

"Everyone is alive here! Neji, Jeriaya, Asuma, the old man, there all alive! Man, I can cry right now' Naruto said in relief and joy, "but first, Kuruma." and with that Naruto hopped back into bed; threw a bed sheet over his head in started to mediate. "The old man won't know what the hell I'm doing under here if he was to look in his warlock crystal ball." And with that he was off to see his old friend.

* * *

[Inside his head]

* * *

"Boy, did I sure miss this place" Naruto spoke in relative sarcasm as he look upon the once and long forgotten sewer that was once his mind.

"I see everything reverted back... I only pray to Kami that Kuruma's the same too." Naruto said because if not... then everything will go to shit" he said as he was moving and trekking to Kuruma's location.

"It's one thing after another... I can't fucking believe this." Naruto said as he looked at the sight before him.

Having to come to Kuruma's location, Naruto came to see the giant gates and the seal that was once on it before; was there once again, And behind it was a huge ball of fur with an extremely weak and lack of perseverance of aura, or for a better word, a presence.

Getting closer while trying to look deeper inside the cage Naruto saw Kuruma to what seems to be sleeping? And a deep slumber at that. He could actually see his body rise up in down from the calm and rhythmatic of breathing indicating he was asleep he actually look very weak from body appearance wise.

"Please, please, pleassse! Wake up" Naruto said to himself "please be ''you'' and not that...**You** " he whispered to himself.

"Okay, here we go!" he decided to himself to wake up Kuruma. "Let's do this!" taking in a deep breath inhaling he yelled: "KURUMAAAA WAKE YOUR ASS UP!"

...

Getting no reaction he yelled again: KURUMAAA! GET THE FUCK UP!

...

Still getting no reaction Naruto started getting a bit desperate and angry and decided to go inside the cage despite not knowing if that was 'his' Kuruma or the 'kyubi' of this 'time.'

"I know very well if he wakes up and if he isn't who I hope he is, then there is a chance that he could kill m-

It was in that instant where Naruto made an extremely, important, and vital discovery,

He was grown.

"H-how the hell couldn't I notice this before?! Naruto said looking down in the water reflection. he then started feeling all over his body to make sure it wasn't an illusion. "It's -it's me! My 19 year old body! How in the hell..? Let me think for a moment, all of these surprises are going to be the end of me if anything."

"Let's think critically here for a second. My outer body is 12 years old, but my inner body is that of 19. If I was to go by this information then that means only my mind was sent back into time… I have all of the memories of everything now and all of that that will eventually lead up to the war and all of that afterwards.

"So, if I were to logically put it together, in simple; I have my mind, but not my body... well that fucking sucks, what good is the mind without the body? Sigh... I shouldn't complain this could possibly be convenient for me."

"I am not going to look forward to reforming and retraining this body all over again, I have the moves and techniques, but lack the body and chakra control that I once had to perform them all, hm.. but I can do them all in my mind" Naruto said as he summoned 10 different clones and had them do 10 different Justus each, while he himself performed the Rasengan.

"Sigh... I'm in hell."

With all this newfound knowledge and occurring irritation Naruto started to get a headache.

"And I still don't know if this bastard has his memory or not." Naruto said as he was looking towards Kuruma. "Good Kami why me?" he sighed once again.

Jumping on Kuruma's knowing that he could possibly take him now, despite not having the help of Bee "heh, that idiot, I can hear him now" " Who are you calling an idiot you bakamono you are the one who created the stupid that is you, you fox dick bakamono!" (I'm horrible with that rhyming and rapping I will get better in time.)

"Or some stupid rap of his that goes like that. I can't to wait to meet him again. Speaking of him, he wasn't the only one that helped me there was another" as a small smile begin to appear on his face.

"Mom... she was there too. At least with this I get to meet them again, Isn't that right Dad?" Naruto said to himself as he looked at the seal that was on the cage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Going back to his original task he hopped on Kuruma's head. "I get way too distracted in here" he made a mental note. "I have to hurry with this and get out of here."

On Kuruma's snout Naruto was looking him in the face and the fox didn't...look so good, but still Naruto had a job to do, beside he'll ask him what's wrong when he wakes up.

"Kuruma!"

...

"Kuruma!"

...

"Goddamit, KURUMA! Naruto said as he went up and smacked his face

...

Still no response,

"Shit." Naruto said dejectedly,

"Sigh... I guess I'll come back later, huh?" he said as he got up from him and walked out between the cages. "I guess I do have to get back, the genin exams is today" "me arriving a little late wouldn't kill anyone, hell, they're probably expecting me to be late, I was a fool around these years, a dumb one too... That's going to change"

Naruto took one more look backwards as asking himself is this really it? Looking at that seal he begins to think: 'what would happen if I release the seal if Kuruma is as he is now_?'_

"Maybe I'm just being too reckless. I'm thinking about risking everything for this, I can't be half assed with this, Kuruma is really an important key to changing the past after all, and if he isn't here then there is very little I could do.'' the desperate blond haired man said to himself making his way towards the oh so very tempting seal.

Forcing his body to rise up towards the seal, his hand reach forward towards the seal getting the very knick of the top of the right hand side of the seal he begin to slowly pull down just as he was about to pull an inch off he heard a voice.

_"__I think you should do that quite yet, and you also think that don't you__?"_ an angelic voice said

Naruto turning around quite alarmed but at the same time expecting it to be his dad once again turned around and yelled: "Dad I knew you would pop ou...

However, Naruto was blown away at what he was looking at, left speechless once again by yet another bewilderment of unknown surprisement.

There, standing there was... Him?!

But as an angel like version of him.

"W-W-w-W..What T-th-The hell are you!?" Naruto said as he was backing away getting in defense mode from the strange and unknown entity.

With a soft and kind smile the angel like deity answered him with a simple answer:

"_I'm you silly_"

"What the fuck is going on?!" Naruto said freaking out.

"How can you be me when I- I'm me!? Am I dead? Did I die? How so? When did I die? Was the time jump a failure!?" Naruto asking going into full freaked out and confuse mode

^_^'

_"Calm down, there is nothing wrong, I will explain all."_

_"_Please do I can't keep sane with all these things happing at once!?"

_Very well, my name is Tenshiruto and I'm here t-_

_**"**__**AWWW SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"**_

**"Dammit **_**Tenshiruto**_** why the fuck did you stop him? I wanted to see what the hell would have happen!" but you and your goody two shoe ass had to go and ruin it you bleached up codeine**** head." **

This time a mean and dark, depth voice, gritty, devilish looking Naruto came from nowhere and appeared in front of Tenshiruto.

**"I ask you a fucking question you used piece of toilet paper now answer me!" the devilish Naruto said.**

Tenshiruto just looked at this new figure with a gentle face but eyes filled with contempt.

_"while I'm not inclined to answer any of your questions, I will however answer, but not for you but because of him."_

As Tenshiruto pointed at the original Naruto who was froze with eyes the size of full moons, mouth left agape open for anything that is welcome to come in.

Naruto has yet to respond to this strange and bizarre situation that has come before him.

However, they completely ignored him and went back to their bickering_. _

_"__And I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from using such language when talking to me, Akuruto."_

**"Fuck You! You tampon, I'll say what I want to, and there isn't shit you're going to do about it!"**

Akuruto said as he got dangerously close in Tenshiruto's face. Their eyes locked and you could see the background change behind them as they challenge each other with their eyes and aura, neither one backing down from the other as you can see a huge, evil, black and red dragon that has 4 red eyes breathing inextinguishable fire from its mouth with smoke coming from its nose in Akurato background. And in Tenshiruto's, you could see a mighty and gallantly beautiful white Pegasus with a shiny unbreakable horn its forehead scoffing as if ready for battle.

The tension was so heavy thick between these two you could see the lightening surrounding them and electricity in their eye's, sparks of war and abhorrence towards each other, Almost as if to battle. Naruto having had enough of it yelled: "would you damn "Things!" tell me...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

Having broken the death stares they were once giving each other, Akuruto then made it his business to introduce himself.

"**Well, well, well. look at this stupid shit here."**

As he swooshed down where Naruto was and carefully eyed him while slowly going in circles around him**.**

"**We have to help this asshole here Tenshiruto?" "Is this dumb fuck too dumb to even help himself? Even though we are him!"**

"**I don't like him and I hate his useless guts! look at him! He's grown ass man for Majin Sakes!"**

Akuruto said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"H-help me?!"

"what the hell are you freaky things are on about?!" Naruto said still lost and confused as fuck.. Shocked out his mind more like it.

Akurato gave a devilish smile.

"**To put it in simpler terms, we are your true selves that will help you make decisions for the upcoming times that you are about to partake to make this world for better or for worst. **

"**Oh, and I'm Akurato by the way."**

he said with a cheeky devilsh smile**.**

"_"

"_"

"_"

"What...?"

**"you heard me you bird shit."**

Naruto look towards the angel version of himself for conformation and all he received was a small smile and a simple headshake.

"No fucking way... I-I can't believe this, not this shit again… I've never heard anything like this in my entire life! "Naruto said in disbelief, unwilling to accept something as foolish and ridiculous as this.

Naruto looked back at the fox _'Maybe it's him playing tricks on me or a genjutsu ...in my own fucking mind at that! And for what reason I don't know, but well, I got something for that!_ Naruto thought as summoned a clone and made it do a rasengan.

Tenshiruto and Akuruto look at him in interest at what he was going to do with it do with it.

Naruto looked back at them and said: "ha! Jokes are on you motherfuckers"

He looked towards his clone that was a bit hesitant and yells

"Do it!"

As the clone nodded his head he charged towards Naruto.

"with this, I will wake up from this genjutsu!" both in pure shock at the stupidity of their earthly soul counterfeit that the mere fact he was willing to inflict damage to his own self because he couldn't believe what they've told him.

_"Stop you fool!"_ said Tenshiruto trying to save his neutral foolish human self.

While Akuruto was cheering him on shaking both of his fist up and down excitedly,

**"Go for it! Do it, do it, do it! **

"RASESNAGN!"

And with that, Naruto knocked himself unconscious in his own mind…

"_How is this even possible?"_ Tenshiruto said to himself as he sighed in disbelief.

All Akurato did was laugh **"bwawawahahaha what a fucking idiot I swear" **Akurato said laughing his ass off holding his stomach bawling from laughing so hard.

**"What an Asshole. lol"**

* * *

AN: I hope you all enjoyed that, so what do you all think? There's a lot I didn't explain yet, but that was intention. This is like part B to chapter 1. I haven't explain why or how Naruto went back to the past those are for future chapters, so I started him back here already with the purpose of changing the past. Oh and about Tenshiruto and Akuruto, I haven't explain everything about them either, that too was intentionally, I will have everything explain about those two in the future I can't give it all away… if I decide to update that is.


End file.
